


tell me good things last forever

by braadvengolor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braadvengolor/pseuds/braadvengolor
Summary: Br'aad and Taxi finally get a few hours to themselves after a long time on the road.
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	tell me good things last forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! haven't been posting much. College has been keeping me busy. Enjoy this quick little thing!!

The sun was just starting to go down, veins of peach and gold spreading lazily across the sky. It was a warm summer evening, a rare evening where Br’aad and Taxi didn’t have much to do. A respite from endless nights of travel, endless nights of unfamiliar rooms in inns, of nights spent on cold earth next to a dying fire. They knew they’d have to be on the road again the next day, but for just tonight they had time to themselves. One perfect evening spread out before them like maps spread across a rickety table in an overcrowded room. 

As the sun went down, shop owners stepped out of their stalls and lit lanterns all along the bustling street. Wordlessly, Br’aad took hold of Taxi’s hand. He glanced up at his face, taking in his soft features in the lantern light. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Not that that was anything new. Across continents, through dozens of towns and cities, up into the mountains, and at the bottom of the deepest caves, Taxi was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Taxi looked away from the street in front of him and looked at Br’aad, his eyes inquisitive. Br’aad couldn’t help but smile. He leaned in a bit closer to Taxi.

“One night to ourselves. What’s the plan?” He asked.

“Hmm,” Taxi ran his free hand over his chin, “I heard earlier that there’s a festival going on tonight. How does that sound to you?”

“A festival? What kind?”

“Something about the solstice, I’d presume. It shouldn’t be too long from now, it’s so late and the sun still hasn’t set.”

“Are you sure you haven’t missed it?”

“Not at all!” Taxi laughed. 

It was a beautiful sound, a sound Br’aad never tired of hearing. Taxi’s laugh felt like drops of rain falling in the forest, like cold evenings huddled close to a warm fire, like a desperately needed healing potion in the aftermath of a battle. It was restorative, soul cleansing, comforting. A warm hug from a trusted friend, poetry in a sound. You could give Br’aad one thousand pages and it wouldn’t be even close to enough room to describe it in full. It warmed him up like a hot glass of cider after having spent hours walking in the cold. It cooled him off on a hot summer’s day. It took his train of thought and threw it over a cliff. What had they been talking about? Did it matter? What would it take to make him laugh again? 

“Although, thinking about it, I’m not sure I want to deal with the crowd.”

The festival, that was it. 

“Me neither. What if we just… spent some time together? Just the two of us.”

“ There’s a good spot I saw earlier, it shouldn't be too crowded. I’ll take you there.”

Without letting go of Br’aad’s hand, Taxi guided him down various streets and through alleys. It wasn’t a long walk, by any means. The town was small, barely big enough to make it onto a map. It was quiet. Br’aad wished he didn’t have to leave it so soon. It was exhausting, always being on the move. Hopping from town to town to town. Although it pained him to admit it, he missed the stability of the Wharf. Not much else about it, let’s be clear. Stability. Always knowing where your head was going to end up, even if that ‘where’ wasn’t anything to brag about. 

When they stopped, Br’aad looked out before him to see a serene lake looking back. Calm water reflecting the now ever so slightly redder tones of the sunset, each gentle wave capturing a fragment of the beauty of the sky in its grip and then returning each piece one by one back into the water. It was breathtaking. Along the shore was a massive weeping willow. The very tips of its delicate branches dipped into the water, testing its depths.

Taxi was right, it was abandoned. If the two of them hadn’t gone, no one would have been there to witness the scene before them. What a shame that would have been. No one there to remember the breathtaking beauty of this very moment. This exact moment that would never pass again. Other evenings much like this one would come and go, but never this exact evening. 

“Is this good enough?” Taxi asked, turning to Br’aad.

“Absolutely,” Br’aad said breathlessly. 

“Here,” Taxi said as he guided Br’aad to sit down at the base of the willow. 

Under the willow was a blanket with flower petals strewn about. Br’aad raised an eyebrow at Taxi. 

“Alright, so maybe I’ve been planning this and begged everyone else to let us stay just one more night so I could set something up. Is that so wrong of me?” Taxi admitted.

“You’re a hopeless romantic,” Br’aad said as he placed a hand gently on Taxi’s cheek, “can I kiss you?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Br’aad leaned in close, stopping millimeters before his lips touched Taxi’s, revelling in the moment. Feeling Taxi’s breath on his lips, his fur soft under his hands. Finally relinquishing, he pressed his lips to Taxi’s. They’d kissed hundreds, if not thousands of times. Each time still felt magical, he still felt that spark. That connection, the sense that what he was doing was _right_ , like it was the first right decision he’d made in his twenty one years of being alive. 

It was forever, it was no time at all. Br’aad broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Taxi’s. Taxi’s fingers entangled in his hair. The thumb of his other hand brushed against Br’aad’s lips. It felt safe, warm, right to sit under that willow tree and watch the sun dip below the horizon. 

The sky went from rose gold, to petal pink, to maroon. The sun waved its last goodbye and went to bed, the stars came out and twinkled their hellos. Br’aad and Taxi paid them no mind. They had no need for the sun, the sky, or the stars. They only needed each other’s company. The warmth of their bodies pressed against each other. Hand holding hand, entangled in hair, entangled in fur. No sun, no sky, no stars, no solstice, no town, no taverns, no more walking. Just each other, just the moment, just the willow tree and the quiet lake.


End file.
